Forum:Translation efforts
Hi there. We have been translating the Girl Genius comics into Slovak. (Slovak is an obscure Slavic language which is used in the central part of the Wulfenbach empire.) We just finished the translation of the Act 1 (e.g. volumes 1 - 13). So - I want to thank you all. This wiki is really valuable source of the informations. - I want to ask: Are there any other translation efforts of the Girl Genius comics? - I want to offer some help for other translation enthusiasts. Our translation works as the userscript. When you install it (using tampermonkey or greasemonkey), whenever you place the mouse pointer over the bubble (or any other text) at the original page, translation appears. If you want to see it work, look here: https://www.smnd.sk/girlgenius/node/12 The basic idea and some code is taken from the Czech translation of the Order of the stick comics (Thanks the @cache.slovakia guy for it.) but we add some new solutions and made pretty comfortable translation software in qt5. (See the picture.) Well, there are some things hardcoded there for our conditions (like the URL of our server for direct uploading) but if the time allows I can help with the accommodating to the other environment. The translation itself is stored in the text files like this one: https://www.smnd.sk/girlgenius/translation/20021104.txt which are easy readable for the JavaScript (also for humans, but you need to use utf-8 encoding) and use the coordinates of the original .jpegs from the Girl Genius homepage. They can be created or edited by hand but with the translation tool it is much simpler. If you want to start with your own translation, you need your HTTP server (optimally with the ssh access to your account and the PHP support). Anino : That sounds like a great project. I'm glad the wiki could help. Do the professors know about your project? (We need to figure out where we should be linking to your project.) Argadi (talk) 12:41, June 23, 2019 (UTC) :: Yes, they know and things are looking OK for them. The main site of our project is https://www.smnd.sk/girlgenius but it is in Slovak. The English version of the web is at the address https://www.smnd.sk/girlgenius/node/12. Aninob 13:06, June 23, 2019 (UTC) ::: The only other one I am aware of a Russian translation. That project has actually edited the page images to translate not only the dialog balloons but also other text in the pictures. This was done with the Foglios knowledge and approval. In the announcements of the Russian version, it was said that a French version was in the works as well, but that one doesn't seem to have reached fruition. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:58, July 9, 2019 (UTC) :::: Uau! The Russian translation can be very helpful for us. They do a great work. Editing of the images could be pretty hard. In our solution it is not necessary to clone the original work of the professors and we can store whole translation at the another server. But in their solution no user script is needed. And they store their translation at the original Girl Genius server so they probably cooperate closely with professors. --Aninob (talk) 21:39, July 12, 2019 (UTC)